No Way
by blondelove17
Summary: There is a vampire that is coming to help out with the newborn war, because Carlisle asked for her help. Who is the blonde vampire and why is it that paul all of a sudden has a new fondness for the female leech?
1. The Way It Started

Today was the day of the Grigori's annual ball, Carlisle and I had gone for a walk before it was time to get ready. We talked about anything and everything knowing I never kept anything from my twin. Carlisle and I were born on March 29, 1640 to Marissa and Douglas Cullen. Dad likes to joke that even in the womb my mom could tell we never separated, being that where one twin was, the other was not far behind. It is now May 15, 1658 and I was 17 the perfect age for marriage says my father, but that is not how I want my life to go. I want to marry out of love not, because of money or status. I looked out of the corner of my eye as Carlisle and I walked noticing how overwhelmingly handsome he was. He may not notice, but he had practically every girl in this drooling and begging to be his wife, though none of them ever got within a few feet of him when I was around, and as I said earlier there's rarely a time when I am not.

"Sister what are you so deep in thought about?" his voice was soft as it is with everyone yet I saw a flash of that full tooth smile he reserved just for me.

"Nothing, brother dear, just wondering how long the women in this town will fawn over you." He laughed a deep chuckle which in turn made me smile.

"Your thought process never ceases to amuse me Aiya."

My name is Aiya (A-Ya) Amara Cullen, and this is my story.


	2. Aiya Amara Cullen

My name is Aiya (I-Ya) Amara Cullen 3  
I have a twin brother his name is Carlisle James Cullen.

We were born on March 29, 1640. I am happy to say that i was born 20 minutes before Carlisle. However, our mother died giving birth to us and our father is the towns Angelican Pastor and has a personal crusade agains evil. He leads men all through london killing withches, vampires, and werewolves, pshh please as if they are real, those are just myths.

I am currently 19 along with Carlisle, our father is training him so that one day when he is too old to lead the hunts Carlisle will be able to step up and take his place. I am sorely against the idea, being that ever since i can remeber Carlisle and I have been inseperable. With our mother having died of child birth and our father always away on his cursed hunts all we really had was each other, and we were happy with that. I was never one to believe in his crusades, I loathed what he did. Carlisle was always the one to help me when I, would become physically sick at the idea of my father practically murdering innocent people.

And, although Carlisle and I are twins we are not completely identical in personality, where Carlisle is calm and collected, I am energetic and sarcastic. Carlisle believes that if you can talk it out that there is no need for violence, I however, dare you to mess with my family or anyone i care about. I am by no means a violent person I do have that in common with Carlisle, I usually have smile on my face, however my temper is like a bomb you trip the right wire and I'll explode, I garuantee that I will not start a fight with you, but you can bet that I will be the one to end it. Another thing Carlisle and I have in common is our love to help others, though where he wants to be a doctor and help whoever he can, I want to be a pediatric nurse. The thought of waking up every morning and being able to put a smile on an ill childs face or be able to make a bed riden child laugh warms my heart. It is truley what i want to do with my life, and yet neither mine nor Carlisle's dreams are possible, Carlisle because he is suppossed to take over when our father is too old, and my dream will never come true because a girl my age is only suppossed to be worried about finding a husband, settling down, providing children, and a clean house to come home to. Yet that is not what Carlisle nor I want for ourselves.

I've always been the more rebelious child out of the two of us, I would sneak off during the middle of the night and go meet up with my friends as we talked about who was cute in our small town in London, England.

One night on December 11, 1659 My friends and i had decided to meet up and chat, what we didn't know was that none of us would be returning home that night. It was probably around one in the morning when we decided we should be heading back. Just as we turned to leave there was a snap of a branch to our right. Thinking it was our parents and that we had been caught Mayia, Remady, and I bowed our heads and waited for the scolding, we felt was imminent. When I didnt' hear anything i looked up and noticed a man he was in his late 20's and had black hair the shade of night and eyes as red as ruby's, I was more than a little freaked recalling all of the stories my father would tell Carlisle and I on his down time. As i started to back up pulling Mayia and Remady he decided to speak.

"Where do you think you are going sweetheart? I wont hurt you."

His voice was smooth like honey and I was in a trance along with both of my friends. It felt as if I, couldn't do a thing except stand there and wait for death to take me. Before i could react he had a hold of my friend Remady his teeth digging into her skin as she screamed for help every inch of my body wanted to help her, and yet none of my muscles would cooperate with me. Before I, knew it both of my friends were on the floor with blood coming from their necks and the man was up and moving I, started screaming as he grabbed my arm, he threw me too the ground and soon was upon me with his razor sharp teeth barried in my neck. A peircing scream rolled of my tongue and slipped through my lips as i felt the blood leaving my body, he dropped me and then left thinking i was dead, but i could feel my heart beat faintly in my chest as the fire raced through my vains.


	3. waking up

Just picture for a second waking up one day and not having any sort of idea as to why you can do certain things, why you look the way you do, and how any of it was even possible. That right there is probably about 1/8 of how i am feeling right now.  
I felt as if this was hell in its purest nature, as though i had done something unspeakable in life and that this was my punishment. The fire raged on like lava rushing through my veins, it invaded every crevace of my body sparing no part of me its endless torture, the suffering didn't let up for what felt like forever. I could have been there for years, weeks, months, time had no meaning to me in this state my only wish was for it to stop. And not long after it did. I awoke to find myself by the lake in which Mayia, Remady, and I had dubbed ours, the lake that held so many wonderous memories for us. The lake was a spot very few if any knew of, no one we knew had ever laid eyes on it.

_*Flashback 4 years ago*_

Mayia and I had just turned 15 not long ago, I was only two months older than her, however Remady was still 14 at the time. Our parents were all together having lunch at my house and none of us were really in the mood to talk about who we wanted to marry someday, so while all the parents were indulging in some sweet bread and Carlisle was chasing Cameron, Mayia's 4 year old brother, we snuck out the patio door and made a run for it in hopes that we weren't caught.  
We were 15 and 14 we had common sense and we knew that it was absolutely not sensible to wander around the woods without a man there to protect you, we were young not stupid, however one of the many things that makes us such amazing friends is that we all have this sense that we should not be held back because of our gender and so we did what we wanted, and acted how we wanted.  
We had been talking for a good half hour just strolling through the woods enjoying each others comany when there was a break in the trees to our right. None of us had ever strayed from the path created by the village, however ,I had never been one to shy away from things if anything i was very adventurous. I was curious and when i stepped through the break in the trees i could hardly believe what i was seeing, it was a lake the water so blue it could have been mistaken for crystal and the farther out it went it merged into a beautiful aqua, the lake sat in a circle surrounded by skimpy little twig of trees though in my opinion it made it all the more beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off the sight before me.  
"Aiya come back here, you know we aren't suppossed to leave the path." now Mayia is by no means a goody goody who likes to play by the rules that is far from true however she is also the mother hen who would hate to see Remady or I get hurt.  
"May, Rem come look at this it is like nothing i have ever seen before!" i couldn't hide the awe in my voice and after some coaxing they came over to see what i saw and their reactions were much the same as mine. So there we stood three bestfriends who had been through alot together, just taking in the magnificent sight before us. Before we knew it we were sneaking out reguarly to see each other and every time we did there was no need to ask where to meet we met at our lake.

*End of Flashback*

My mind is going a million miles a minute and I, can't seem to be able to stay focused on one thing for too long. I could feel, see, hear and taste everything. The grass below my back was like soft feathers against my exposed skin, the crashing of the water against the shoreline not even a few feet away sounded as if i had my ear not a mere inch from it. The way the sun was shinning I, could see a million dirt particles in the air i could see the faintest flower starting to bloom 100 feet away, and then as if finally realizng i hadn't taken a breath since this weird occasion I took in a deep breath and could taste a million different things on my tongue. They ranged from the musky taste of the dirt, to the sweet taste of poppy's in the distance and yet I could not seem to wrap my head around the suddeness of all these changes. Why now? Why am I, so different? Thats when I, remembered what had happened last night. Mayia and Remandy were the first things to pop into my head, I had to check on them see if they were alive, if so i would take them to my house then I, would leave remembering the realization I, had come to last night. I was now a vampire.


	4. discoveries

Almost as soon as the thought of my friends entered my head I was on my feet. Looking down I, knew it was almost impossible for me to move that fast, but the most prominate thing in my mind right now was my friends. And thats when I, saw them they weren't laying on the ground cold, lifeless and dead, nor were they laying there unconcious and barely hanging on for life, they were standing in front of me as alive as I, was and I'm almost positive in the same state of wonder i was in. If we hadn't known each other as long as we had then I'm sad to say I'm not quite sure I would have recognized either of them they were beyond beautiful and stunning in a way that no human being could ever hope to be.  
Remady had grown a couple inches and now stood at about 5'5 still shorter than Mayia and I but nontheless gorgeous, her hair became a darker shade of brown almost black with red undertones that shone in the light, she became paler and her eyes were now that startling ruby color, yet they still had that same doe like quality to them that made you think she was innocent and want to giver her a hug. Overall i would say that she was absolutely gorgeous.

Mayia had also gotten taller being about 5'8 her hair had also grown out and gotten darker, however where Remady's hair jumped about ten shades in color Mayia's looked as if hers just naturally grew a shade darker nothing anyone would take too much notice too. Though her hair grew from shoulder width down to her busts. She still had her beautiful tan complection though it looked a bit lighter now and her lips filled out a bit, and her cheek bones raised up. Even in the undead life Mayia still had looks to kill.

Somehow all of this had time to process through my head in a matter of seconds and before I, could say a word I, was trapped in a hug that if I, were still human would kill me in an instant. Trapped may be a strong word though considering I was doing nothing to get them off me. This could very well be the most selfish thing I, have ever thought in my life, but at this moment I, am extremely glad that these two wonderous girls woke up to this new life beside me and that I, would not have to go through it alone. We all knew what we had become, my father bless his twisted little heart made certain that everyone in our tiny little town in London, England knew how to spot a vampire. And, although my father quite clearly knew what the monsters looked like he and his crusades men were never able to kill them.

"Aiya I'm so happy you're awake we've been waiting forever well it feels that way. You're so pretty A, I can't believe that after this entire beautifying transformation, that quite honestly felt like hell, I am still the shortest in the group."

As her honey like tone slipped through her lips Mayia and I couldn't help but laugh at the truth in her words. Even Mayia standing at 5'8 is still shorter than my 5'11 frame. The one thing Remady has always hated was being the shortest out of the three of us. Although Mayia and I can't seem to understand why she would want to be this tall, true none of us are on board with the idea of an arranged marriage or having to be forced into loving someone you don't being tall tends to take away alot of your options.

"Rem you're gorgeous trust me, besides I, think you could lead a sailor to his death with those eyes of your's." it was true to.

We all had a good laugh at this, because for the longest time in our town it has been said that Remady has eyes that could make the strongest of men and firmest of women do her bidding. Many thought to say she was a witch and that she should be tried for treason before she could endanger anyone, however no one dared say anything against her in public or anywhere near my father. All of our parents have known each other since they were kids and once they grew up and had kids themselves they still associated which led to Remady, Mayia and I to becoming quick friends. My father believes Mayia and Remady are the sweetest angels, even if we all three get into trouble here and there, and you don't want to cross my father. And saying anything about any of his three daughters you might as well have just signed your own death certificate.

"Ummm guys since we are you know vampires now does that mean that we have to kill people." Remady started shaking at the thought of having to kill others and to be honest with you i wasn't feeling to wonderful about the idea either. While, all of us loved my father to pieces none of us could stomach the idea of innocent people being killed, no matter what the circumstances. And that hadn't changed we had no idea how we were going to survive.

It took us months to come to the conclusion, we had all considered killing ourselves so that those who were innocent could live. It happened on a early spring day we had been like this for nearly three months, my birthday was coming up I, believe, but with no calender there was no way of knowing for sure, as we had to stay away from civilization for the good of everyone. It had been seven weeks since the last time I, had hunted I, made sure to stay far from civilization, briefly wondering if starvation can kill a vampire. Mayia and Remady were back in a deeper part the woods up in the mountains where we had set up something resembling a camp I guess you could say.

I could feel the burn in the back of my throat, the burn never went away unless I gave it what it wanted, and I refuse to kill innocent people just for myself to survive. After walking for a while I, smelt something, taking a deeper breath I, realized it was a panther. As soon as I smelled the liquid life inside the animal my insticts took over, I jumped from my place on the forest floor and tackled the wild animal to the ground, finding it's jugular I, sunk my teeth into the animals neck and moaned at the relief it gave me. I could feel the panther clawing at my chest below, it did little to me, his claws felt like gentle caresses against my granite skin. Soon his body was void of blood and I, realized that I, had just found a way for us to maybe actually survive and not live with constant guilt hanging over us.

I ran as fast as I, could up the mountain and when i came to the spot where we had set up camp I, immediatly flung myself at the girls I, call my sisters and squealed like a little girl. I was jumping around so fast I almost felt dizzy if it were even possible. My sisters prominant ruby eyes watched me wearfully. They hadn't seen me act like my normal self since before we got changed, so I, can imagine why they would be weary of me.

"I have the most amazing new ever!" I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice even if I tried, which I did.

"What? What is it? And why are your eyes and odd looking orange color?" I stopped my dance and thought for a second.

"It must be a side effect."

"What are you talking about A?" Mayia asked looking at me like I had lost my mind. What does she mean what am I talking about. Then I, caught on.

"Whoops guess I, said that outloud, but anyway I was walking this morning and my hunger took over an-"

"WHAT? Did anyone get hurt?" Mayia sounded really concerned.

"No, know let me finish. Like I, was saying my hunger took over and I ended up killing this panther and I, realized we don't need human blood to survive, we just need blood, besides men go hunting all the time who's gonna notice a few missing elk."

As I, voiced my statement I, could do nothing to stop the ginormous grin that sat on my face. And after a few seconds I'm sure the entire continent of Europe could hear our squeals of delight.


	5. Aiya Amara Cullen (Vampire)

so I stopped aging at 19 along with my 2 best friends Remady and Mayia

My friends call me A...idk why when its not pronounced that way but I don't mind, they also call me Ara but only they can call me that.

About a year after we changed our diet we had moved to Iceland and we were getting aquainted with the area, I couldnt seem to find any animals in the area and it was really starting to piss me off...I remember wishing I could find a panther, however it was hopeless because panthers are not native to Iceland and yet when I opened my eyes infront of me was a huge panther...

That was when we found my power my sisters call it wish i can make anything happen if I imagine it...which doesn't suprise me I've always had an overactive imagination.

being a vampireis awesome I really love it the one thing i truley miss though is my twin carlisle


	6. Remady Musella Hairen

Heyyyz! My name is Remady (Rem-a-d) Musella Hairen 3

Aiya and Mayia call me Rem alot which I don't mind, they also call me Muse, but they are the only ones aloud to do so.

Im 19 years old just like Mayia and Aiya.

I was born on November 13, 1640

Yeah I'm the baby of the group.

Im an only child and both of my parents were amazing people.

Ive never really been in 3 before, but I hope that now that I'm going to be living forever that will change.

You know how everyone says that my eyes are hypnotic and that they could make you do anything I, wanted if I asked turns out they weren't really  
that far off.

We found out about 3 months after our diet change that with direct eye contact I can make you do whatever I want. Yup mind control its pretty cool if you ask me.

Anywho Aiya and I are so much alike that we would swear up and down that her and I were related if it weren't for the fact that her mom died during child birth.

Im very energetic and happy, I don't like when people are sad and if I see you sad you can damn bet I'll be there trying to make you laugh and smile.

I'm usually not scared of anything, however violence is a big NO for me because well I hate when people fight.

Anywho I'm sure you'll find out more about me as you read on.


	7. Mayia Fortella Grahm

Heyyy My name is Mayia (May-e-a) Fortella Grahm

I know such an awesome name and then Grahm... -_-

Wellz I am 19 just like Aiya and Rem, though I am the middle girl.

I was born on May 30, 1640...see where the name comes in yeah my parents thought they were smart

Even though I am just as much of a wild child as both of my sisters they still refer to me as the mother hen because almost always if they are about to do something extremely stupid I, step in. Which really isn't often because I'm usually right there with them.

I am alot calmer than Rem is however I am just as feisty as Aiya...

You mess with my family and I will beat the shit out of you no matter who you are.

Aiya and Rem call me May...but they are the only ones aloud to do so


End file.
